Under the Witch's Spell
by fresh breath
Summary: Byakuya and Yoruichi are put under a spell. The Decir Palabrotas spell. In other words they have now switched bodies. Yoruichi in Byakuya's body could only mean disaster and Byakuya has to do whatever it takes to get his body back. Title changed.


_**AN: Okay this is a new story I decided to write because I'm bored and on holiday. I hope you guys like it. And a special thanks to my Beta, 12hinata123, ur the best man! Enjoy :)**_

Byakuya sat quietly in his office finishing up his paperwork for he did not like his work to pile up. Most of his squad had gone home including his lieutenant Renji Abarai. It was expected though because it was late into the night. Only Byakuya, being the perfectionist that he is stayed late to finish up his paperwork. Byakuya closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, this day on it's on had been exhausting. He attended several meetings as the representative of the Kuchiki family, attended the captains meeting and on the way back to Seritei, he had defeated several hollows. Though he hated to admit it, life was becoming monotonous. He kept his eyes closed as these thoughts were running through his head. A cool breeze blew across his office giving him the shivers. He opened his eyes and looked towards the window. Strange, he never opened the casement. He stood up slowly to go close it.

"Meow." Byakuya stopped in his tracks. A cat? What was cat doing in his office? Unless it was….Oh no, Byakuya thought in head.

"Hello Byakuya." Yoruichi's deep cat voice echoed throughout Byakuya's office.

"Yoruichi." He turned to look at her. Her small figure lay comfortably on his desk, more importantly on the pile of work he had slaved over for hours. It took three hours, not one, not two but three hours! His blood began to boil slowly.

"Why are you here?" He asked calmly.

"No particular reason." She chuckled lightly. She began scratching her back, fur dropping all over Byakuya's desk and his work. His blood boiled hotter. Not only had she come without reason and was keeping him from his precious work, but she had got her fur over it as well. Byakuya thought about strangling her but kept calm regardless. "Just thought I dropped by."

"Okay." He said slowly and silently. "Now that you dropped by, leave." He was not asking her to leave, he was commanding her.

"You know me well enough to know that I am not going anywhere." Yoruichi stated matter of factly. 'This damn demon cat! This was his office! No calm down Byakuya. She will only gain satisfaction from seeing you angry.' Byakuya thought.

"I'm busy. I have no time for whatever it is you have planed." He finally closed the window and walked back to her.

"Who said I have any plans?" She asked while she continued to scratch her back, leaving a rather large heap of fur on his desk now.

Byakuya just looked at her solemnly. Thinking of all the sadistic ways to get rid her. He could chop off her….

"Geez Byakuya." Yoruichi's full attention was now on Byakuya. "Why is it that its always work with you? Work,work,work,work. I mean when do you ever have fun?"

"Fun?" He looked at her half annoyed. " Having fun is a waste of time. Unlike you Yoruichi, I take no pleasure in being incompetent. The fruits of my labour is what maintains the image of the Kuchikis."

"Sure." Yoruichi answered, a bored expression on her face. "The image of boredom." She mumbled to herself. But Byakuya heard.

" What?" He asked a little irritated.

"Nothing." Yoruichi replied shyly.

"So are you going to leave?" He questioned in his baritone deep voice.

"Nope." She chuckled.

"Than you leave me no choice." Byakuya unsheathed his zanpaktou. Murder his only intent.

"What?" Yoruichi failed to take this situation seriously. "You going to kill me?" She asked mockingly.

"If you don't leave I plan to." Byakuya held his sword causally.

"But I thought Senbonzakura loves me." Her deep voice echoed as she laughed.

"That is where you are wrong."He looked down at her. "He thirsts for your blood."

"Awwww." Yoruichi made puppy dog eyes. "I'm flattered." Byakuya saw that this was going no where. Words did not threaten Yoruichi, actions were more effective with her. So he raised his sword in the air, ready to attack.

"I would not do that if I were you." Byakuya realised that Yoruichi disappeared from her current spot. He looked behind him towards the window. Yoruichi was now on the window sill holding his paperwork which he worked all day on. She then folded it into a fan and began fanning herself with it and grinning at him.

"Yoruichi." Byakuya gazed at her. "Give it back." Though his voice was no where near shouting, she could tell that he was angry which made her happy.

"Why should I?" She asked defiantly.

"That's it!" Byakuya had lost his patience with her. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." Before Byakuya summoned his sword Yoruichi was already out the window. Damn it, he knew what this meant.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haha."Yoruichi chuckled as she shunpoed easily with grace and elegance even in her cat form. "Still can't catch me." His work still in her mouth.

Byakuya was frustrated. She was right, after all these years he expected to at least catch up to her. For some reason his shunpo could not surpass hers, though she was the one who taught him. Eventually the student is supposed to surpass the master. Indeed she was the goddess of flash. He chased after her, jumping through tree after tree, the battle seemed like it would never be won. As a cat she was agile and perhaps even faster. As she laughed she mocked him. However Byakuya could not risk losing his paperwork, it was due tomorrow morning.

Then he had an idea.

"Scatter,Senbonzakura." The pink petal leaves of his sword effectively blocked Yoruichi's path and stopped her in her tracks.

"No fair." Yoruichi said. Her back faced him.

"Hand it over." Just as Byakuya reached for her to get his paperwork, Yoruichi swiftly turned and it looked like she had a pie in her paws. Pie? This woman was full of surprises. Now where did she get a pie from? Yoruichi immediately jumped up which caught him off guard and threw it in Byakuya's face. It was so thick that some of it went in his eyes temporarily blinding him. He lost his footing on the branch he was standing on and fell down unto the hard lumpy ground. He grunted as he landed. Never in his life had he felt so clumsy. This woman was truly a demon cat.

Yoruichi gracefully jumped from the tree she was in and walked to Byakuya who was currently on the ground and smiled. She transformed back into a human. There she stood in front of Byakuya completely naked. Byakuya was busy wiping apple pie off his face to notice.

"That's not the only trick I have up my shoulder." She laughed at him as she walked closer. Byakuya sensing her drawing closer grabbed her ankle and flipped her over till she fell on the ground, his face still covered in pie. He rolled himself on top of her oblivious to her nakedness. He gripped her wrists above her head and looked at her sternly.

"You're trapped."He gazed into her golden orbs. "Hand it over."

"I don't have them anymore." She said simply.

"Why do mean you don't have them?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"As you noticed, your papers aren't in my hands anymore. But maybe, if you searched me you might be able to find them." That's when it hit Byakuya. Yoruichi was stark naked and he was on top of her. His face turned crimson red. He could imagine what it looked like he was doing to her. A person passing by would have thought he was dominating her.

Yoruichi and Byakuya were unaware of the fact that they were in an Old lady's Sakura garden. They were carried away and did not seem to notice her appear "What do you think you're doing on my yard?"A thick ,scratchy voice boomed loudly. Byakuya and Yoruichi stared at each other. They knew that voice from any where. Old lady Sakura. The women they had tormented during their childhood. They were the reason why she ended up in Soul Society Rehabilitation. Their games of tag would always end up on her yard and Byakuya in blind rage would end up destroying everything in her garden with his wooden stick in attempt to catch Yoruichi. Yoruichi smiled. Byakuya forgot he was on top of Yoruichi as he attempted to look at the old lady. She still looked the same, short, huge and wrinkled beyond belief! She wore a brown hood around her ashen face that hid her ebony hair and a flowered pink dress.

"So you decide to use my garden as a shelter for your promiscuous activities!?" Old lady Sakura was boiling. "Couldn't you get a ROOM!"

"Old lady, this is not what you think." Byakuya replied frantically.

"Not what I think?" She questioned. "Look at you. You were on top of her, planning to do who knows what and she's naked." Byakuya realised he was still on top of Yoruichi and immediately got off. "Maleficio!"Old lady Sakura cussed in her mother tongue. Yoruichi chuckled as she stood up and dusted her body off. Byakuya's heart was beating frantically. Lady Sakura was a respected member of the Seritei and a former captain. Though she retired 200 years ago she was still fierce.

"Don't you two have any shame?" She looked at them both. "Even in adult hood you still torment me." She clinched her wrinkled hands into fist. "As kids you destroyed my gardens, made my life hell, made my dogs run away, and worst of all blew up my house. Do you know how long it took me to build it up from scratch?" Honestly Byakuya did not care. To him she was just another woman whining. Everyone had problems, you just had to get over it. She was not a special case.

"No." Yoruichi replied, not sure of what to say. She looked at Byakuya his expression unreadable.

"Do you know I went to Rehabilitation because of you! I hated kids; I couldn't even touch my own grandchildren! Maleficio!" Lady Sakura continued her outburst. "Now…" She said silently at the same time deadly. "Now you're using my garden as a sex center? MAlEFiCIO" Old lady Sakura closed her eyes trying to control her rapidly rising temper.

Yoruichi actually felt sorry for her. Its not like she did this on purpose, it just happened that whenever they played they ended up in her garden. It was by chance she guessed. And she honestly didn't know how they ended up here again. It was not her fault lady Sakura's garden was cursed.

"Lady Sakura." Yoruichi said in her most sympathetic voice realising how serious the situation was. Yoruichi was being empathetic. "We apologise for any grief that we have caused. Surely it's impossible to take back our mistakes but.."

"Sorry?" Lady Sakura eyed Yoruichi up and down. " Your apologises don't not bring all the years of anguish back. All those years locked in your house due to the fear of children." She eyed Yoruichi angrily. "By the way. COVER UP! No one wants to see what second hand goods an old lady like you has to offer." Byakuya was about to burst from laughter but remained calm and collected.

Old? Old…Did she just call her old? Yoruchi heart was racing, and her anger took control. She was out for blood. Yoruichi was about to run to old lady Sakura and give her a powerful blow to the face but Byakuya held her back with a lot of difficulty.

"Listen to me YOU OLD CRONE!" Yoruichi was practically yelling. "Do not blame us because your life did not turn out the way you wanted it to be. It's not our fault that you're too withered and decrepit to know what harmless fun is."

Old lady Sakura blood was boiling. She was fed up. No more playing the nice old lady. Now was her chance to have her revenge on these devils, there was no turning back.

She picked up her supporting stick and held it up and pointed towards the moon. " DECIR PALABROTAS!" Old lady Sakura chanted out loudly. Byakuya's hand was already on his zanpanktou ready to attack. Yoruichi was alert. They both watched in awe as the moon's colour changed to purple and the wind blew heavily. It was so strong it was about to blow them off their feet. Yoruichi was about to be blown away when Byakuya reached out for her and grabbed her hand. He was still able to support himself. It blew for several minutes and then it finally subsided.

Old lady Sakura grinned evilly at the two.

"Really? Wind blowing" Yoruichi chuckled. "I think I'm dead now. You were about to blow me away with the wind." She mocked lady Sakura while chuckling. "OOO, I'm scared now." She was still laughing.

"Laugh all you want now."Lady Sakura turned her back to them. "In time you will see."

Byakuya grabbed Yoruichi by the wrist. "Let's go. You caused enough trouble for one day."

"Aww." She looked annoyed at Byakuya. "But the party had just gotten started.

"Yoruichi." He was dead serious. All he wanted to do was leave.

"Fine." Yoruchi turned to Byakuya who was leaving. "This is not over, old lady." Yoruichi really wanted to let it go but honestly she couldn't. How dare she? Calling Yoruichi old, when was the last time she looked in the mirror?

"Indeed this is not over." Lady Sakura grinned."It's just beginning." She walked back to her house.

XXXXXXX

Yoruichi was laughing the whole way back to Seritei. As they both shunpoed back while Byakuya on the other hand was quiet, stoic as usually.

"Brings back old mermories huh?" Yoruchi said with a smile on her face.

Byakuya pretended not to hear her.

"Ahh come on."She looked at him sternly. "You cant lie to me, you had fun today."

" If you call bickering with an lady fun than I don't know what fun is." He did have fun; he just did not want to tell her.

"Well it beats staying in that stuffy office of yours doing work all day. Oh yeah."She threw his file of paperwork back to him.

"Where were you hiding this?"Byakuya asked.

"Do you really want to know."She smiled evilly.

"No." Byakuya looked disgusted.

They finally made it back to seritei. Byakuya couldn't be happier that this day was finally over. He could not deny it, Yoruichi actually made this day a lot brighter. He turned his back towards her heading to the Kuchiki manor, maybe he could finally get some rest.

"Where are you going?" Yoruichi inquired.

"Home." He said nonchantly.

"Aren't you forgetting something."Yoruichi inquired with a hand on her hip.

Byakuya slowly turned to look at her and was surprised to feel her warm full lips on his cheek. Byakuya's eyes widened and he was tongue tied. He wanted to push her off but it actually felt nice.

She looked at him and smiled while he looked away lightly blushing. He had to admit, that was a beautiful smile. Wait, what? He tried to cancel out the thought.

"Night." She chukled and flash stepped into the night. Byakuya scoffed. "That woman will never change." He made his way back home with his thoughts only filled with sleep and that warm kiss. Damn he hated what she did to him.

As the two separated paths, little did they know that the spell had taken its course and it was only a matter of time before they switched bodies.

_**AN: Tell me what you think and review. Should I continue? I'm already insecure?**_


End file.
